


Just Straight Angst Ideas

by Anubis88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis88/pseuds/Anubis88
Summary: When I get sad, I make Tim angst, your welcome
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	1. Tim Has Terrible Contingency Plans for a Genius

Maybe Nightwing finds a note.  
And like the concerned brother he isn’t, tries to corner Red Robin as he’s winding down from a long (yet boring) patrol, gauntlets off, eyes tired, muscles cooling, ready to type his report and maybe go to bed.

The older vigilante literally corners Red in his room in the Nest, envelope branded threateningly, voice ‘concerned’ yet at the same time accusing, making walls go Up.

After attempting to brush it off as a college application, with a-

“I read it, Tim.”  
Hanging in the air, maybe, just maybe, they start yelling at each other.  
Loudly.

While the comms are still on.

Oops.

“Why are you so determined to tear yourself apart!”

“WHY ARE YOU SO DETERMINED TO KEEP ME WHOLE!” Tim screams

The apartment rings with silence as all the oxygen is suddenly gone

Damian is frozen to his spot on the ledge outside, torn between the two people he considers family.  
Wants to defend Tim from the hurt Dick is hurling at him, but desperate for Grayson’s approval.

“Enough.” is growled from the Red Hood, as he bodily moves in between the two vigilanties and begins the process of dragging Red Robin away from Nightwing and out the front door

Once the two are gone, Nightwing sighs and looks at the ground, perpetual frown etched into his features, and Robin unsticks from where his feet have been glued to the floor, drifting near aimlessly until he nearly runs face-first into the same door that Red Robin left from, heart aching and ears still ringing from their outburst

“Nightwing. Come back to the cave.” Batman growls through their earpieces.

“No.” Damian orders,  
“Nightwing” he continues, turning to face the man in question and points at the floor,  
“Stay here and stew.” Damian sneers,  
“I will find Red Robin since you cannot be trusted to be reasonable with him. I will send my report later.” the last part directed to Batman

“Robin, wai-” Damian takes out the earpiece before he has to listen to the man any longer

“Dames, maybe you should-” Nightwing is cut off as Robin makes a gesture not fit for polite company, and takes off into the night, and Nightwing is left in an empty apartment that looks just as hollow as the eyes of the one who owns it.

-


	2. Tim Has a Panic Attack and Jason Throws Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim snaps bc reasons :-)

-

“I WISH I WAS DEAD!”

Everyone freezes

“IT HURTS SO MUCH, AND ONCE SOMETHING FINALLY GOES RIGHT THE UNIVERSE TURNS AROUND AND KICKS YOU IN THE BALLS AND IT. HURTS!”

Tim’s heaving now, tears streaking down his face like a waterfall

“I can’t do this anymore. I stuck it out for Bruce. Because he would’ve died in that timstream if I hadn’t gotten up off that damned desert floor, bloody and broken. I did it for Jason. Because he was hurting, and lashing out, and none of you knew what to do.  
But everyone’s back. Damian’s back, Bruce is back, so I’m done. I did what I came to do. Batman needs Robin, but he never needed Tim Drake.  
I was just trying- trying so hard to fill shoes bigger than life, and then you-” Tim flings his arm towards Dick  
“You found someone better, so no need for poor, crazy little Timmy anymore, right?” He gives a humorless laugh

“Tim-” Dick begins, but Tim cuts him off

“No. I can’t do this. I can’t be Robin, can’t be sane, can’t find Bruce, can’t do this, can’t do that, can’t can’t can’tcan’tcan’t-”

“Tim!”

Someone, holding his face, smushing his cheeks, while he repeats that word. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s trying desperately to stop talking, but it seems that isn’t connecting to his mouth

A memory of clinically insane patients repeating words till their voice gives out, hysterical laughter, rocking back and forth in a padded corner. Broken. Wrong. Twisted. Green. Red. Sharp pain. Pressure at his temples. A smile. Give your daddy a smile, JJ.  
Screams. Pain. Smile, smile, smilesmilesmilesm-

Who took all the oxygen out of the room? Tim thinks vaguely, figures and noise blurring together. Hands lowering him to something cold and hard, fingertips brushing- oh, stone.

Voices, but like their underwater and he’s wearing headphones.  
Someone laughing.  
Someone screaming.  
Someone vomiting in the corner.  
Who’s Tim?  
Laughing.  
Oh, Tim realizes. I’m laughing.

Abruptly the laughing stops, thank god.

And Tim’s world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I didn't proofread this we like like robins

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> Anyhow, these are just ideas I spew out before I can forget them, enjoy


End file.
